wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sticks and Stones
Written by Ben Raften for Advanced Camp 2011. Teaser 1 "I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." ~Albert Einstein Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory. ~Sun Tzu Through this same man and me hath all this war been wrought, and the death of the most noblest knights of the world; for through our love that we have loved together is my most noble lord slain. ~Thomas Malory All our knowledge has its origins in our perceptions. ~Leonardo da Vinci "Do not borrow tomorrow's troubles today" ~Stephen R. Lawhead “would yet come again to lead his own." ~Stephen R. Lawhead A revolution can be neither made nor stopped. The only thing that can be done is for one of several of its children to give it a direction by dint of victories. ~Napoleon Bonaparte “A war to end all wars” ~Woodrow Wilson One strength of the communist system of the East is that it has some of the character of a religion and inspires the emotions of a religion. ~Albert Einstein "If you are going through hell, keep going." ~Winston Churchill "History is written by the Victors" ~Winston Churchill We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the new world, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old. ~Winston Churchill "Yesterday, December 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy. The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan." ~FDR For in this century, within the next decades, will be decided for generations whether all mankind is to become Communist, whether the whole world is to become free, or whether, in the struggle, civilization as we know it is to be completely destroyed or completely changed. ~Whittaker Chambers Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. ~Arthur C. Clarke Humanity is acquiring all the right technology for all the wrong reasons. ~R. Buckminster Fuller “People of Iran democracy has come” ~General Alex Burke 2034 “I will finally bring peace and equality to the world” ~Chairman Wang 2040 “We are faced with a new Cold War, one we were unprepared to fight, Korea has already fallen, Iran and Pakistan may soon follow, but this is a war we must prepare for, because no doubt it will expand beyond there.” ~President Jason Hammel 2046 “We declare that the world has fallen under the control of corporations for too long. People of the world arise, fight for your rights, and defeat the oppressors.” ~Chairman Wang 2058 “Last Night, the unspeakable happened, Japan has been nuked by the Union of China, from this moment on the UAAC and the rest of the free world is at war a new axis of evil, stay strong and God Bless America.” ~President Robert Jackson 2058 “Tokyo has fallen we are defeated god help the free world” ~Shiro Sato 2058 The missile shield is down, repeat the missile shield is down, bloody hell what will happen to us now. ~Radio Dispatcher, London, November 20th 2058 “We shall hold the line, nations of the world, put aside your struggles and look at the threat at hand, Russia has fallen, Japan has fallen, India has fallen, South America is under attack as we speak, Istanbul must hold. ~Muhammad Asker “A scene we wish to never have to describe again, every village is burnt, the local population eliminated, even those that survived the bombs hunted and killed, makes us look lucky in America though you at home might not think it. I am sad to report that Japan has been destroyed. ~General Adams, US 5th Army, January 3rd 2060 “Men, Women, Children, we are under attack by sea, ground, and air. We have long known that this would happen, we have fought on the beaches and lost, we have fought on the landing fields and lost, still we shall not surrender. The government at camp Camelot will hold and we will prevail. As we speak help is on the way and pray that it arrives in time” ~Prime Minister Joan May, October 31st “The War is over. Let’s salvage what we can so our children still have a world to live on” ~President Robert Jackson, September 27 2066 “Sickness, radiation burns, technology failures, revolutions, and famine, what else can this world possibly do to us.” ~John Black, radio broadcaster, 2075 “I declare England to be a nation of power, the old form of government didn’t work. It will never work again. I declare myself Supreme Minister” ~Archon Liege, first of the Liege Dynasty 2135 “My name is Brian Longarm I stand here today to announce that this place shall be my capital I shall strive my hardest to raise London from the ashes and bring back the democracy that we lost. Beneath my feet are the ruins of the old Parliamentary building, where decisions were made by the people for the good of all, Manfred Liege does not make this type of decision, he only helps himself” ~Brian Longarm 2032 after taking London. “How does one forget the past? We have dug up many wonders and have brought back what has been lost, yet our work in unappreciated, how are we expected to live in this situation?” ~Dr. Harold Wells 2235 “Gilian is an upstart, he knows nothing of politics, still his military skill is impressive.” ~General Gorlois Liege, Cousin to Manfred Liege and currently second in line to throne We fought the rebellion and we won, Brian Longarm’s name shall never again be mentioned in fear, for he is defeated. ~Manfred Liege, June 26th 2240 “Become the Seeker, I have granted you my powers, do more than I have been able to do with them. You will find the meaning of those words on your own.” ~unknown The Year is 2240, the day is July 25th and this is the game Sticks and Stones, where everything changes. Teaser 2 Deep in the woods, past the ruins of London and other major cities, in a place untouched by the war there lies a grove. This grove has animals that roam around oblivious of what had happened to the world. This grove is unique as in there is no radiation that effected it. One day a young boy wandered into this grove. He was hunting for food and wandered off his normal trail. He was impressed with the wildlife present. He saw something through the trees that looked like a structure. Pushing away the underbrush he was finally able to see what it was. It was a gravestone. Many of the words were rubbed off but he was able to make out many of them. They were in the old language of Latin. The boy ran back to town to get the local wise man. When he got there the man stepped out of his hut. The boy told him what he had seen. The man responded “Logan this better not be another one of your tricks.” The boy assured that it wasn’t as they rushed to the site. The old man was also impressed by the wildlife, but for different reasons He saw trees that he had only read about, that were supposed to be extinct for many years, He saw wildlife that does not exist in these parts of England, and last he saw no signs of war, any war. When they got to the grave the old man informed the boy that the grave was probably from before all three world wars. In fact, the language suggests that the grave was probably from the early Middle Ages. The first half of the line was blotted out but the letters he could make out read REX QUONDAM REXQUE FUTURU. The man examined the area around the grave using his abilities that he possessed to stare into the ground. The boy was impressed. He had seen the man do magic tricks before but nothing that made his eyes turn bright yellow and he had never seen him this serious before either. The old man collapsed exhausted. The boy rushed to his side. The old man then reached up and grabbed the boy’s hand, his eyes still glowing. He said “I give you my abilities, become a Seeker of what this place means. It holds the future for everyone in this land.” The man lost his grip and his eyes faded. The boy stood there amazed and replied “What do the words mean?” The man stared up at the boy, opened his mouth then closed it. His eyes fell as well. The man was dead. The boy stood shocked at what he had just seen. He heard a voice without a source “Become the Seeker, I have granted you my powers, do more than I have been able to do with them. You will find the meaning of those words on your own” Overview Flow What Really Happened Cast Category:Games